Much Ado About Edd
by the-scarlet-butterfly
Summary: Kevin always knew when something wasn't right, and something definitely wasn't right with Edd. Edd didn't care for the doctor's orders. Kevin took it upon himself to investigate. Edd did everything he could to hide the truth. The Question: What was Edd hiding? [[Trigger Warning: Self-Harm, Depression, Antidepressants, Possible Suicidal Themes]] [[ Rated M for future chapters]]


**[Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or any of its characters.]**

Kevin had never really paid much mind to the Edds. He'd realized part-way through Junior High that they weren't worth the time. However, when people were acting weird, Kevin couldn't help but notice. It was in his nature to be nosy. So, when Double Dork stopped coming to class regularly, it sent up all kinds of red flags. Some days he was there, but he wasn't. Not really. He was rarely focused, and the usual sparkle learning brought to his eye was missing, replaced by lackluster and empty stare. Yes, Kevin always noticed when something wasn't right, and something definitely wasn't right about Double D.

* * *

It was all because of that stupid pill.

Edd had thought nothing could be worse than being depressed, but he had been wrong, so very wrong. What that medication brought him wasn't just a lack of depression, it was a lack of emotion. What he felt when he took that pill could only be described as numb. Complete and utter apathy. When his parents were home, once a week or so, they insisted he take his medication, so he did. He went through the motions, going to school, doing his chores, eating his meals, but none of it felt real. He just drifted through the hours in a gray haze. When his parents were gone, however, he didn't take that _wretched_ pill. He had learned to lean on the feelings of misery he felt without it, and he clung to them. They were so strong and he preferred misery to nothingness. It helped him keep his grip on his humanity. He gave in to his self-destructive urges, and allowed himself to drown in familiar feelings of overwhelming baseless self-loathing. Anything was better than being numb. Edd reached down to scratch at the barely scabbed over lacerations that littered his forearm. They stung sickeningly, and he reveled in it. Pain was the only thing he knew to be consistent.

Edd knew his parents would be returning that night, so he had cut in excess, in hopes that the fresh wounds would tie him over until they left again. Edd sighed. He would have to go to school tomorrow. Reluctantly, he took a towel to his bleeding arm, and applied pressure until said bleeding had stopped. He proceeded to fetch a first aid kit, taking out a gauze roll, bandages, and medical tape. With an ease that could only belong to practiced hands, he wrapped his wounds in a clean and neat bandage. Returning the kit to its previous place, Eddward took to cleaning up anything with blood on it, and tossing it in a single hamper.

* * *

The last bell rang, and Kevin was on his feet and out the door. He was on a mission. The teacher had asked someone to bring Edd the day's work, and much to the surprise of the rest of his classmates, Kevin volunteered. It gave him an excuse to snoop. He hopped onto his cherry red Harley and sighed contently as her engine roared to life, before settling into a steady purr. He kicked her into gear and shot off towards Edd's house.

* * *

Edd finished gathering all the stained sheets, towels, and clothing into his hamper, and he headed down the stairs in the direction of his laundry room.

* * *

Kevin slowed to a stop outside the home of the Ed in question. He propped his bake carefully, and strolled up to the door. He rapped on the oak a couple of times, before calling out, "Yo, Double Dork!". This action was immediately preceded by what sounded like a squeak of terror from inside the house, and the sound of something hitting the floor as someone scrambled around frantically. He chuckled under his breath.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, followed by a gruff and familiar voice using an unmistakable nickname. Edd let out a panicked squeak, dropping the laundry in his rush to find a jacket or robe. He had to cover up! Spotting his bathrobe, he threw it on and rushed to the door, opening it and finding himself face to face with big green eyes, a head of orange hair, and a facial expression he couldn't quite place.

* * *

When the door opened, the sight of Edd made Kevin's throat go dry. Edd, or what was left of the Edd he knew, looked drained. The blue eyes that used to sparkle, and that had become lackluster, now just looked pained. There were bags under them, as though he got no sleep. his skin looked dried out, and he seemed as though he hadn't bathed, though you couldn't smell it. He seemed thinner, if that was possible. If he didn't know better, he wouldn't have believed the person in front of him was Edd. It was unsettling, to say the least. His suspicions were right. Something was definitely wrong with Edd. A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he realized he'd been staring. The dork looked uncomfortable.

"Shit, uh, sorry. Spaced for a second. What'd you say?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Edd sighed. "Kindly watch your language, please. I _said,_ Can I help you, _Kevin_?"

Shit. Right. He had makeup work to give him. Kevin fumbled around in his bag, and pulled out a slightly crinkled manila envelope.

"Teach sent this for you. I offered to drop it off, since I only live across the street anyway," he stated, hoping he sounded nonchalant.

"That was very thoughtful of you Kevin. It is much appreciated."The smallest of smiles appeared on Edd's face, and Kevin's chest felt funny. He refused to pay that feeling any attention. He had other things to focus on. As Edd reached to take the envelope, the door creaked open a little farther. Kevin took this chance to scan the living room as discreetly as possible. There was no TV, which wasn't really a surprise. There were no family photos that Kevin could see, and everything was spotless. The place looked like an open house real estate property. That is, except for the laundry basket spilled on the floor. The laundry seemed to be covered in dark brownish stains, which seemed like something that just didn't happen in that house. Before he could get a better look, Edd, closed the door back to its precious position, blocking the inside from view.

Time to try a new tactic.

"Hey, do you want a hand with that laundry? I heard you drop it before you opened the door. I wouldn't mind, since it's my fault and all."

Edd's eyes seemed to fill with something that resembled fear as the words registered.

"No! No, thats quite alright. I actually must be going now. You see, mother and father return tonight, so the house must be tidy." Edd rambled.

"Are you su-" Kevin started.

"Oh yes. Thank you for the work Kevin, I will see you at school tomorrow. Have a splendid evening."

With that, the door was, rather politely, shut in his face, if such a thing is possible. He just stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.

"'Kay then. Later, I guess, Double Dork.", he mumbled, and he made his way to the home across the street.

* * *

The moment the door closed, Edd collapsed against it. He waited until he heard Kevin leave to start crying. It wasn't a sad cry. It was fear. That had been too close. He needed to watch out for Kevin. He needed to be more careful. _Nobody can know..._

* * *

Kevin sat in bed that night, replaying earlier events. Edd was so defensive. What was on that laundry that he didn't want anyone to see? Why did he look like the walking dead? What the hell was going on with that kid? As he stared out the window at the house across the street, he began to formulate a plan. _**He was going to get to the bottom of this**_.

 **[Stay Tuned for new chapters! Please R &R]**


End file.
